


Share With Me Your Burdens

by OblivionDTD



Series: Oblivion's Akuriku/Leaku drabbles and one-shots [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, These two are dorks, They are my fic babies, but they are both so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDTD/pseuds/OblivionDTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Share with me your burdens, I will listen to your pains.<br/>When you feel you've lost your way, I will take your hand and guide you.<br/>When the world weighs you down, and your legs can no longer carry you forward, I will carry you the rest of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share With Me Your Burdens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [key_baes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_baes/gifts), [MystikGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikGalaxy/gifts).



> A gift fic for key_baes and AkuaNoMizu for supporting my other Leaku fic. I will go down with this ship. Me and the other 5 of us Akuriku/Leaku shippers ^_-
> 
> Wrote this while listening to Simple and Clean cover by annapantsu. I was crying. 
> 
> I might rewrite this at some point when it's not 2:15 in the morning so keep on the lookout for that.

Riku lay still on the grass outside Master Yen Sid's tower. As a newly-instated Keyblade Master, Riku had a lot of new responsibilities thrust onto him. To top it off, Sora had left quite a while ago and had yet to return. He was beginning to worry, regardless of how often Kairi tried to convince him that Sora would be fine. Sora and Kairi. They were always Riku's greatest strength. Also, his greatest weakness. He would do anything to keep them safe. To not lose them. And, while that gave him the determination to press onward through any obstacle, it was also his Achilles Heel.  

Riku wasn't Sora. He wasn't good at making friends. He was a bit more reserved around most people, and a lot of the others from the island thought him to be a bit standoffish. Even when he was young, he had no friends. Until Sora came along. Until someone finally _tried_ to get to know him. Sora was so much different from the others. He didn't look at Riku as though he were self-righteous or a lost cause. That's why Riku would have given anything to have him stay by his side. That's why Riku wanted so badly to protect him. 

And then Kairi came along. She was different, too. She wasn't from the islands, so she didn't hold any initial bias towards Riku. And, of course, she took to Sora instantly. So Riku tried to be friends with her, too. Through that, Riku found Kairi to be as good a friend as Sora. She was sweet and kind, but knew how to put her foot down when she needed to. She would laugh and tease with them, and eventually Riku agreed to show Kairi his and Sora's secret place. They'd go back there and draw pictures on the rocks together. They'd sit on the paupu tree and watch the sun set. And Riku decided. He would protect her, too.

That's what drove Riku to such lengths back when the islands were swallowed by darkness. His desire to protect his friends was so strong that it drove him to do things that hurt them in the end. That's why Riku struggled to forgive himself, when everyone else was so quick to excuse his indiscretion. In his longing to protect those he cared for most, he brought so much pain. It was inexcusable, dishonorable, and unforgivable in his eyes. Yet even after all of his mistakes, his friends stuck by his side.

And now, here he was. A Keyblade Master. And with the title, came many new responsibilities. If Riku were to be honest, he was tired. Between training their resident pyromaniac and gathering information regarding the three former Keyblade wielders and preparing for the battle against Xehanort, Riku was just about at his wit's end. He began to wonder how other Masters were able to deal with the stress. But, he supposed that nothing of this magnitude had happened since the Keyblade War. And here they were, in the middle of another one. It was all giving Riku a migraine.

"Hello, Your Master-ness." Of course, a certain obnoxious red-haired pyromaniac chose this moment to pop out of the woodwork. And referring to him in  _that_ way, as well. Lea had been using that annoying moniker since Riku'd begun training him. Normally, Riku would counter with a smart remark and they'd tease each other back and forth for a while, but today Riku just wanted him to leave. Of course, Lea couldn't read minds, so he took a seat next to the silver-haired Keyblade Master and laid back with his hands behind his head. "So, what's up? We were  _supposed_ to be training today." He looked over and smirked. "What's wrong? Afraid I'd kick your butt?"

Riku just looked at him with a hollow expression that caused the redhead to become a bit concerned. "Something's up. You're hiding something." He stated, almost uncharacteristically blunt. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Riku replied quickly, hoping to avoid a confrontation. For once he was glad the person next to him wasn't Sora. After all, Sora had stopped being fooled by his noncommittal responses and petty assurances long ago. Since this was Lea, not Sora, Riku wouldn't have the same issue. Or at least that's what he thought. 

When Riku focused again, he saw a look of confusion and intense concentration on the other's face. One of his eyebrows was cocked and his eyes gave off an almost inquisitive gleam. Riku sighed, sitting up and preparing to retreat to his room before the redhead started asking questions. However, before he was able to leave, Lea grabbed his wrist, pulling him gently to sit down next to him again. Seeing no opening to escape, Riku reclaimed his place and sat quietly next to the redhead, looking anywhere but at him. But Lea kept a worried gaze fixed on him, but kept silent regardless. He figured it would be best not to pry, and hoped that Riku would open up when he was ready. But after about 10 minutes of silence, Lea started to think that it wouldn't happen. Just as he was about to speak up though, He noticed a single silent sob shake the normally composed teen. Riku took in a shaky gasp, trying desperately to get his emotions under control. But Lea, worried for the other man, threw his arms around Riku's shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. Riku froze before hesitantly embracing the other man back. Burying his face in Lea's shoulder, Riku said in a hushed whisper "Thanks, Lea." Pulling back and wiping his eyes, he said a bit louder "You have no idea how much I needed that."

The redhead gave him a melancholic smile. "I think I do. I needed it, too." Planting a light kiss on the silver-haired teen's tear-stained cheek his melancholic expression was replaced with his usual cocky smirk. "So are you gonna train me or are you finally ready to admit that I  _am_ better than you."

"Oh, bring it on, _Axel_. I'll take you on any day."

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again I took a lot of inspiration on this by how sad these two are. Maybe one day I'll write something happy. But hey this is cool. 
> 
> A huge section of this was a lot of headcannon about Riku and his relationships with others. But hey it works, right?
> 
> And don't ask about the Your Master-ness line. I'm tired and I have a speech to write that I've been neglecting. It happened. 
> 
> I also feel like half of their relationship is sad and the other half is them teasing each other like the cocky dorks they are.


End file.
